Ashstar's Greatness
by Whispervoice
Summary: Ashpaw is just a normal ThunderClan apprentice. Until their medicine cat tells him that he his a descendent of the great warrior Lionblaze. StarClan grants him all three Powers and he must use these powers for good and not evil. But darkness is on the rise and the young tom will have to choose between greatness and his love.
1. Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER: LONGSTAR- gray tom with blue eyes and a long tail

DEPUTY: DAISYHEART- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, HOLLYPAW**

MEDICINE CAT: MOUSEPELT- dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

WARRIORS: MUDCLAW- brown tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, ASHPAW**

BLACKFOOT- gray tom with yellow eyes and black paws

**APPRENTICE, SQUIRRELPAW**

LAKEHEART- gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes; formerly of RiverClan

REDSTORM- dark ginger tom with yellow eyes

**APPRENTICE, IVYPAW**

CLOUDLEAP- white tom with blue eyes

FERNLEAF- silvery-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICES: ASHPAW- gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes

IVYPAW- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

HOLLYPAW- dark brown she-cat with green eyes

SQUIRRELPAW- reddish-brown tom with green eyes and a bushy tail

QUEENS: SWEETBRIAR- brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes (expecting Longstar's kits)

BLUEFUR- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Cloudleap's kits)

ELDERS: STONECLAW- gray tom with blue eyes and scars crisscrossing his pelt

BIRDFLIGHT- brown she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

**Please Review! I know Ashpaw's and Ivypaw's descriptions are exactly like Ashfur's and Ivypool's but it just seems to fit the names so well...**

**I want to shout out to I am Sky daughter of Zeus' stories: The Power of Seven and The Battle of Seven**

**I love **you**_, Sandstorm. You'll never be second-best for me. My love for you belongs here and now, in the life we share - and it will last for all the moons to come_**

**_ ~Firestar to Sandstorm in Firestar's Quest pages 401-402_**


	2. Chapter One: The Great Prophecy

A gray tom stirred in his nest. He opened his bright, blue eyes in the moonlight, and they sparkled. The gray tom stood up and stretched, the darker flecks on his pelt becoming more visible. He began to leave the apprentices' den when he stepped on Squirrelpaw's bushy tail. The reddish-brown tom squeaked in alarm, "Ouch! Ashpaw, watch where you're going," he snapped.

Ashpaw made it out of the den and breathed in the cool leaf-bare air. Leaf-bare was coming to a close, as you could see some buds on the oaks of the forest. Ashpaw was ten moons old and this was going to be his second newleaf. A rustle sounded in the camp. The gray tom dropped into a crouch and looked at the thorn barrier. Lakeheart had just shifted position and hit the barrier. The gray-and-white she-cat was in RiverClan, her birth Clan, but she fell in love with Ashpaw's father, Blackfoot, and came to ThunderClan and had Ashpaw and Ivypaw.

When Ashpaw was just a kit, Lakeheart would tell him and his sister stories of how RiverClan cats swam in rivers and dove underwater to catch fish. Ashpaw had always found the thought of eating fish revolting, but his mother said she likes the taste of fish better than the taste of squirrel of thrush.

"Has it been a good night?" Ashpaw asked.

"Yes, it has. Everything is quiet," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ashpaw inquired.

"Nothing is wrong, my son." She licked his forehead. "You better get back to sleep. The sun is almost up, and Mudclaw always works you hard. You'll be a warrior before you know it."

Ashpaw got up and brushed his tail along his mother's flank as he left. He went back to his comfortable nest and fell asleep.

The sun streamed into the apprentices' den, waking Ashpaw. The dark brown shape of Hollypaw was still in her nest, but Ivypaw's and Squirrelpaw's nests were empty. Hollypaw was assigned to a moonhigh patrol with her mentor, Daisyheart, who is also the deputy. Ashpaw shook his pelt and left the den. Daisyheart was standing on Highledge, barking orders. "Ah, Ashpaw, you have woken up. Mousepelt needs help gathering herbs. Squirrelpaw and you will help her. Mudclaw, I would like for you to take Blackfoot and Fernleaf out on a hunting patrol."

"Where would you like us to hunt?" Mudclaw asked.

"It does not matter," She stated.

Ashpaw padded over to Squirrelpaw, who was only seven moons old. He flicked his tail towards the direction of the medicine den, and the two toms went over there. Ashpaw stopped in front of the entrance and called, "Mousepelt, Squirrelpaw and I have been assigned to help you!"

"I'm right back here," the she-cat called. Her mentor, Brackenfoot, died four moons earlier, and the younger she-cat was just getting used to her duties.

Ashpaw and Squirrelpaw padded back to the main part where a small pool trickled and where the medicine cat had nests waiting for patients. "We need to go out and restock on marigold and goldenrod."

Ashpaw recognized those names; those herbs were used to treat wounds. "Is there a battle about to happen?"

"ShadowClan has been threatening the clearing on the far side of the territory, and Longstar said that if Marshstar provokes ThunderClan again we would go into battle. Your mentors should be training you and Ivypaw."

Squirrelpaw's ears perked up when she said 'you and Ivypaw'. "What about Hollypaw and me? We can fight too."

"ShadowClan is very fierce in battle. It's not a place for two young apprentices like the two of you."

Ashpaw snorted as Squirrelpaw's huge tail drooped. Mousepelt looked at him with a fiery glare, "Do you think it's funny that they don't get to fight and you do? I can ask Longstar myself to keep you out of the battle. You shouldn't even be battling after you had whitecough during the heart of leaf-bare."

Ashpaw thought back to two moons ago when a whitecough epidemic had surged through the Clan, killing two elders. "No, Mousepelt, I don't think it's funny."

"Good. Now, we have to go get those herbs."

Mousepelt, Ashpaw, and Squirrelpaw were at the Abandoned Twoleg Nest in northern ThunderClan territory, gathering herbs. Ashpaw saw Mousepelt looking up at the sky and he took a quick glance. A star was blazing across the sky. Ashpaw was surprised to see one, considering it was sunhigh. Mousepelt gasped, "Squirrelpaw, go see if you can find any mallow down by the shore."

"Okay," the tom muttered. He took off into the trees headed towards the lake.

Mousepelt looked at Ashpaw with bright green eyes, "You are the son of the son of the daughter of the son of the great warrior, Lionblaze. You hold all three Powers of the Stars in your paws, and you will be the greatest leader the Clans have ever seen. You will even outshine the wise leader, Firestar."

"Mousepelt, are you okay?" Ashpaw asked, confused. Why would StarClan choose to give him the Power of the Stars?

"I am fine. Come to me," she snapped.

Ashpaw padded forward and stopped in front of the brown tabby. "By the almighty powers of StarClan and the Ancients before StarClan, I, Mousepelt, medicine cat of ThunderClan, give this young tom the powers to never lose a battle or get injured, to walk in the dreams of other cats and go to StarClan itself, and to hear things all over the forest!"

A blinding white light enveloped them. Ashpaw felt different instantly. He focused in with his ears and heard Marshstar speaking to ShadowClan; the leader was performing a warrior ceremony. "Wow! I can hear all the way to the ShadowClan camp! I hear Squirrelpaw; he just found the mallow and is returning to us, and I hear Mudclaw, Blackfoot, and Fernleaf hunting; my father just caught a squirrel and Fernleaf is stalking a mouse."

"Spectacular! Now, StarClan gave you these powers because you have the potential to lead all four Clans through the worst times they will ever experience. Do not misuse your powers." Mousepelt said, lashing her tail.

The ferns rustled and Squirrelpaw came out, his bushy tail flowing behind him. "That took forever!"

The three cats returned to camp and deposited the herbs in the store. Ashpaw ran over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a vole that was on top. He went over to a bramble bush and ate with Ivypaw, his sister, and their denmates, Hollypaw and Squirrelpaw.

* * *

**Yes, O Great One, I shall do exactly what you say. And when we come back empty-pawed, maybe you'll admit that I was right."**

**~Squirrelpaw to Brambleclaw in Midnight page 16**


	3. Chapter Two: Becoming a Warrior

A moon had passed since Mousepelt had given Ashpaw the Great Prophecy and his powers. Longstar had ordered more border patrols along the ShadowClan border and battle training was getting more intense for Ashpaw and Ivypaw. They were eleven moons old and would be made apprentices any time. Hollypaw and Squirrelpaw, according to Mousepelt, were too young to be fighting against ShadowClan even though they were eight moons old. Ashpaw had his first minor border skirmish when he was eight moons.

Battle training was where Ashpaw was now. Ashpaw, Ivypaw, Redstorm, Mudclaw, and Longstar were in the mossy clearing. Mudclaw stepped in front of the two apprentices, "We are reviewing your battle training today. If you pass this assessment, then you will have your hunting assessment. If you do well on both of your assessments, then Longstar might consider making you warriors."

Ivypaw and Ashpaw shared an excited glance. Ashpaw shifted his paws, ready to start. Redstorm came forward this time, "Ivypaw, I want you to do a back kick against Ashpaw."

Ivypaw put all of her weight on her front paws, and lifted her back paws and lashed out with her hind legs. Ashpaw jumped out of the way of his sister paws. "Good, Ashpaw, now do the front paw blow!"

Ashpaw raised his paw and brought it down on his sister. Ivypaw was too slow to move and his paw hit her face with full force. She staggered back and regained her balance. "Now, fight a mock battle!" Longstar yelled.

Ashpaw darted forward and hooked his sister's paws out from under her and she fell to the ground. Ashpaw jumped on top of her and held on tight. She jumped and squished her brother underneath him, but she was smaller than he was. He just kicked with his hind legs and she went flying. Ivypaw ran forward and sank her teeth into Ashpaw's tail. He lashed his tail, in attempt to fling her off. He failed, but he was able to kick out again with his hind legs and he hit her in the face.

She released his tail, and when Ashpaw looked down at his tail, he expected to see blood, but there wasn't a scratch. Weird, he thought. Ashpaw spun around and sank his teeth into Ivypaw's neck. He shook the smaller apprentice and she yelped. Ashpaw released his sister, worried he had hurt her. Ivypaw was bent over, "Ivypaw, are you okay?"

"I got you!" she turned around and she smacked his face with her paw. Again, Ashpaw got ahold of her neck and shook her. He dropped her and she sat there, dizzy. Then, Ashpaw reared up on his back legs and brought his weight down on top of his sister. Ivypaw made a weak grunting sound and Ashpaw got up. He hit her in the side with his paw and tripped her. She fell on her face and said, "I give."

Ashpaw looked up at Longstar, Mudclaw, and Redstorm. All three toms were looking at the two of them with approval. "You have passed. Especially you, Ashpaw," Longstar muttered. Ashpaw and Ivypaw jumped toward each other and talked excitedly. Then, out of the bushes came Hollypaw. "Longstar, Sweetbriar is beginning to kit!"

The gray tom sprang up and took off into the ferns, his long tail streaming behind him. Hollypaw left, heading back to the hollow. Mudclaw and Redstorm looked at them. "We are both so proud of you," Redstorm said with pride showing in his eyes.

Ashpaw looked at Mudclaw and said, "Do you mind if I hunt? I want to make sure Sweetbriar has prey."

"Go on ahead, Ashpaw. Ivypaw, why don't you join him," Mudclaw said.

"Yes, Mudclaw." The silver-and-white tabby and the gray, speckled tom went off together, happier than they had ever been.

Ashpaw and Ivypaw went deeper into ThunderClan territory and split up. Ashpaw tracked down a thrush, a lucky crow, a shrew, a squirrel, and a vole. Ashpaw met up with Ivypaw, who had caught two mice, a shrew, a finch, and a squirrel. The two apprentices were approaching the thorn tunnel when they were stopped. Redstorm and Mudclaw were standing in front of them. "We watched you hunt," Mudclaw stated.

"Even though we did not tell you that this was your assessment, neither of you missed a single piece of prey you came upon," Redstorm said, nodding.

"And for doing this, both of you will become warriors," Mudclaw said, his amber eyes gleaming.

Ashpaw dropped his prey and jumped up and down. Ivypaw purred in happiness. They picked up their prey again and entered the camp. Ashpaw could hear Mousepelt, Longstar, and Bluefur saying encouraging words from inside the nursery. Blackfoot, Lakeheart, and Daisyheart were sharing a squirrel underneath Highledge. All three cats' eyes widened when they saw their jaws laden with prey. "Lakeheart and Blackfoot, we are pleased to say that your kits passed their hunting and fighting assessments with ease," Redstorm said.

Lakeheart and Blackfoot came rushing over to their kits. "Congratulations, you two, you all have made me so proud," Blackfoot purred.

"It was nothing, father," Ivypaw said.

"Nothing! The two of you have worked so hard! And I know you will be two of the greatest cats ThunderClan has ever seen!" Lakeheart said rubbing her tail on her kits' flanks.

"You have done very well in your apprenticeships and I will be proud to have you as my warriors," Daisyheart said.

"Thank you!" Ashpaw was surprised to hear Daisyheart talk about the two of them like that. Squirrelpaw and Hollypaw were her kin, shouldn't she be praising them, Ashpaw thought. Ashpaw dismissed the thought and wallowed in the deputy's praise.

A cry came from the nursery and Stoneclaw and Birdflight came out of the elders' den. "Who is kitting?" Birdflight asked.

"Sweetbriar," Cloudpelt replied from the fresh-kill pile.

"Why didn't anyone tell me my kit was kitting?" she gasped.

"Sorry, Birdflight, but you can't see her!" Mousepelt called from the nursery.

Everyone sat around the nursery until sunset. Ashpaw and Ivypaw joined Squirrelpaw and Hollypaw and told them of their news. Lakeheart, Blackfoot, Mudclaw, and Daisyheart continued to share tongues below the Highledge. Redstorm, Cloudleap, Fernleaf, and Bluefur sat, talking by the fresh-kill pile. Stoneclaw and Birdflight sat, basking on the rocks. Just when moonhigh approached, Longstar came out. "Cinderkit and Vinekit have been born," their leader announced. "Vinekit is a light brown tabby tom with a long tail like mine and Cinderkit is a gray tabby she-cat," he said, pride glittering in his blue eyes. "Now, I believe we have a ceremony to conduct."

Longstar jumped up on Highledge, "Cats of ThunderClan, two new warriors will be made today! Ashpaw and Ivypaw please step forward."

The two apprentices came up. "I, Longstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Ashpaw and Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," they said the words together.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ashpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ashfur. StarClan honors your determination and your fighting skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Longstar jumped down and placed his muzzle on Ashfur's head. Ashfur licked his leader's shoulder and went to stand beside his parents, his fur bristling with excitement.

"Ivypaw, from this moment you will be known as Ivypool. StarClan honors your loyalty and your enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Longstar said, the ancient words flowing off of his tongue.

"Ashfur! Ivypool! Ashfur! Ivypool!" the Clan cheered.

Ashfur's clanmates surrounded him and his sister and offered congratulatory words. Mudclaw and Redstorm approached the two new warriors, "It is time for you to complete your warrior vigil. You cannot speak to anyone unless there is an emergency. If there is one, go to Longstar," Redstorm told them.

Ashfur and Ivypool went over to the thorn barrier and stood. Ashfur's tail was still waving with excitement. Ashfur then decided to use one of his powers. His senses stretched out and he heard WindClan sleeping soundly on the moor, RiverClan warriors were teaching some apprentices night fishing, and ShadowClan were advancing on ThunderClan territory.

Ashfur gasped, "ShadowClan!" He ran to Longstar's den at found his leader asleep. "Longstar wake up! ShadowClan is coming!"

Longstar's eyes flew open. He ran out on Highledge and called to the Clan, "ThunderClan, ShadowClan is coming to raid!"

Warriors flew out of the den and Redstorm told Ivypool she could speak now. Squirrelpaw and Hollypaw came out of the apprentices' den and Bluefur poked her head out of the nursery. Mousepelt's dark shape flew out of the medicine den. "Stoneclaw, Birdflight, and Mousepelt, I want you three to take the queens and kits up to my den. Squirrelpaw and Hollypaw, I want you to guard them and if I say so, you can join the battle. Now, I want Mudclaw, Lakeheart, Blackfoot, and Ashfur to follow me; everyone else follow Daisyheart!"

The ThunderClan warriors were about to leave the camp when the dark shapes of ShadowClan cats descended.

* * *

Please don't give me grief about the whole Ashfur Ivypool name situation... I like the names; therefore, I shall use them.

I have a poll up on my profile, go check it out!

**You're still beautiful to me. You always will be.**

**~Cloudtail to Brightheart in A Dangerous Path page 264**


	4. Chapter Three: Love Blossoms

Ashfur watched, horrified, as ShadowClan warriors stream into the camp. Ivypool and Lakeheart went over to the medicine den and guarded the entrance. Ashfur saw a huge brown tom wrestling Daisyheart. She was struggling with the much bigger tom and Ashfur ran over. Ashfur was pretty big, but this tom was huge. Every time he moved you could see his great muscles ripple. Ashfur jumped on top of the tom and dug his claws in. He bit down on the brown tom's neck and he shrieked. It gave Daisyheart enough time to scramble out from underneath him and trip the great tom. As the tom fell, Ashfur jumped off.

"Thanks," Daisyheart said.

Ashfur nodded and they turned back to their opponent. He had scrambled to his paws and was watching the two of them. Daisyheart hissed and Ashfur did the same. The brown tom leaped at Daisyheart, but she was too fast. She went behind the tom and nipped his hind legs. Ashfur swiped at the tom's face, claws unsheathed. He felt blood spatter his paws and the tom ran off, his tail between his legs. Ashfur turned to Daisyheart to say they were good together, but she was gone, already fighting a gray she-cat. Ashfur looked around camp and hew saw that only six ShadowClan cats were left, including Marshstar. Marshstar and Longstar were in deep combat and Ashfur ran over. Longstar was pinned until Ashfur hit Marshstar in his side with his paw. As Marshstar was falling he got ahold of Ashfur's ear. He felt a small slice of pain and then it was gone.

Longstar looked at Marshstar, who was the last ShadowClan cat in camp. "This isn't over, Longstar! ShadowClan will have the clearing!"

Ivypool ran over to Ashfur. "How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?"

"You attacked Marshstar and he nicked a piece of your ear of, but it healed instantly!"

"Really?" Ashfur swiped his paw over his ear and looked at it; no blood. Weird, he thought.

As the cats were getting treated and Longstar spoke with the senior warriors, the sun rose. Ashfur decided to see if they needed any help. Ashfur walked up to Longstar, Daisyheart, Mudclaw, Blackfoot, Lakeheart, and Sweetbriar. "Um, excuse me. Longstar do you need me to do anything?"

"As a matter of fact, you and your sister can go hunting. Take Hollypaw and Squirrelpaw with you."

Ashfur nodded and went over to Ivypool, who was talking to Hollypaw and Squirrelpaw. "Hey, you three, we're going hunting."

Ivypool stood up along with the two apprentices. They padded out of the thorn tunnel and into the forest. "We're going to go towards the WindClan border. I don't want to get too close to ShadowClan yet." Ashfur said. He realized that this was his first time leading a patrol. He stuck his head high in the air and signaled for Ivypool and Squirrelpaw to try farther toward the lake and for Hollypaw to follow him. Ashfur sniffed the air and caught a trace of squirrel. He followed the smell and saw the gray shape nibbling on a nut. The dark gray flecked tom got into a crouch and got downwind of the squirrel. Ashfur snuck up behind it and sprang. He caught it between his paws and delivered the killing bite.

A harsh scream filled the air and Ashfur buried his catch. He sped off to the place where the sound came from. Hollypaw was dangling by her front paws off of a tree branch. "Hollypaw, what are you doing up there?"

"I was hunting a crow and I slipped! Now, help me!"

Ashfur scrambled up the trunk of the oak and stopped when he made it to the branch Hollypaw was on. Squirrelpaw and Ivypool came crashing through the brambles, "What's going on?" Ivypool asked.

"She was hunting a crow, and she slipped!" Ashfur called down to the two cats below. He crept along the branch of the oak, and stopped next to Hollypaw. Ashfur bent down carefully, and bit into Hollypaw's scruff. He lifted her slowly, but he slipped. Hollypaw let out a shriek of alarm. "I've got you, Hollypaw. As long as you are with me, you'll be safe." Ashfur continued to pull up the brown apprentice. She put her four paws on the branch, and Ashfur let her go. Hollypaw's green eyes and Ashfur's blue eyes met. The beautiful green pools sparkled in the sunlight, and Ashfur saw how pretty she was.

Hollypaw purred and Ashfur realized he was staring at her. He looked away in embarrassment, and Hollypaw brushed her muzzle against his, "Thank you, Ashfur. Without you I would be among our ancestors."

"You're welcome," Ashfur said, not able to meet her eyes.

The four young cats continued to hunt and returned with plenty of fresh-kill. Hollypaw ran up to Redstorm and Fernleaf, her parents, when they entered camp. Redstorm and Fernleaf came up to Ashfur and thanked him for saving their daughter and then they walked off. Hollypaw stayed behind, "Would you like to share a piece of fresh-kill?"

"Sure," Ashfur replied.

"Is a squirrel fine with you?" she asked.

"Yes, that's great." Ashfur noticed a nervous gleam in her eyes. What had changed in the past day? Yesterday they had barely talked to each other and now Hollypaw was nervous around him.

Hollypaw picked up a squirrel from the pile, and the two cats ate together. When they had finished, Hollypaw gathered herself and said good-bye. Ashfur watched as she began to talk to Bluefur, who was about sixteen moons older than Ashfur. Mudclaw came blundering over to Ashfur. His former mentor sat down next to Ashfur and said, "You are dumber than a badger without a nose."

"What?" Ashfur said, surprised.

"That young she-cat likes you, and you treated her like she was a distant friend," the brown tom said, shaking his head.

"Have you ever had a mate?" Ashfur asked.

"Stoneclaw's parents had a daughter, Blossompaw, after Stoneclaw. When we were apprentices, we fell in love, but a fox killed her one night when we went night hunting. I have always blamed myself for her death."

"Mudclaw, I am sorry. I promise that I won't let this happen to Hollypaw and me." Ashfur got up and padded over to Hollypaw, who was leaving camp with Daisyheart, Blackfoot, and Squirrelpaw. "Daisyheart, do you mind if I tag along?"

"No it's fine," Daisyheart nodded. Ashfur padded up to stand beside Hollypaw, and when they were exiting camp Ashfur could feel Mudclaw's eyes drilling into his back.

Squirrelpaw and Hollypaw were amateur fighters; this was their fourth battle practice. Daisyheart and Blackfoot trained their apprentices hard, and Ashfur took it all in for when he was given an apprentice. Night began to fall and Ashfur remembered that there was a Gathering tonight. Ashfur and Hollypaw shared a vole, and while they were eating Ashfur could sense everyone's eyes on them. Hollypaw's fur prickled with embarrassment when she saw everyone's eyes too.

Longstar retreated from his place next to Daisyheart and Sweetbriar, and jumped atop Highledge. "Cats of ThunderClan, these cats will be going to the Gathering: Daisyheart, Blackfoot, Cloudleap, Ashfur, Ivypool, Hollypaw, and Squirrelpaw."

Mudclaw was put in charge of the camp, and the eight cats going to the Gathering left the camp in quiet. Hollypaw walked next to Squirrelpaw on the way to the island, and Ashfur felt a little hurt. "She needs some space, son," Blackfoot said, coming up behind Ashfur. "Oh, I'm happy you found a mate; Lakeheart and I will be pleases to see you have kits when you're ready."

"Thanks, Blackfoot." Hollypaw looked back at Ashfur with love in her eyes. It is funny how two cats can fall in love in less than a day, Ashfur thought. Hollypaw, you will never know how much I care for you.


	5. Chapter Four: The Third Power

Ashfur and Blackfoot continued to walk to the island. They passed the hilly territory of WindClan and the thundering sound of horseplace. Lakeheart told Ashfur of three cats, Smoky, Daisy, and Floss, who lived here when the Clans first came to the lake. Daisy feared the Twolegs would take her kits, Berry, Hazel, and Mouse, so the cream-furred she-cat joined ThunderClan. She became one of the best queens ThunderClan had ever seen. Her kits grew up and became strong warriors, Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Mousewhisker.

RiverClan met ThunderClan at the fallen tree. Rainflower was leading the group of RiverClan cats. "Rainflower, your Clan may go first," Longstar mewed.

"Thank you, Longstar, and it is Rainstar, now. Minnowstar died of old age earlier this moon."

"ThunderClan is sorry for your loss, and we will always honor Minnowstar as one of the greatest leaders of RiverClan." Rainstar nodded to Bramblestar and leaped on the fallen tree. The RiverClan cats filed across the tree, one by one. A tortoiseshell, RiverClan she-cat, was the last to cross, and after she had made it to the island, Longstar led his warriors across.

When Ashfur got to the other side, he focused his ears on the clearing in the island. RiverClan and WindClan were the only arrivals and Ashfur curled his lip when he smelled ShadowClan trotting along the lake. Ashfur searched for Hollypaw, and he quickly found her beside Squirrelpaw and a group of apprentices. "Hey, Ashfur, I saved you a spot!" Ivypool called from a place in the clearing where you could see all four branches the leaders would be sitting on.

Ashfur trotted over to his sister and plopped beside her. "You have some serious feelings for Hollypaw don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. Ivypool, I think I fell in love with her in a day."

"She feels the same way about you. Now, thanks to you I have to listen to her ramble on about how cute you are forever!" Ivypool purred.

Ashfur cuffed her around the ears and they brushed muzzles. Ashfur and Ivypool never got into many fights like you would expect a brother and sister to do, but they acted as if they were best friends. The rank scent of ShadowClan flowed into the clearing. The arriving cats came in, scowling at the ThunderClan cats. A RiverClan tom, Weaselpaw, came and sat next to Ashfur and Ivypool.

"Hey, Ashpaw and Ivypaw!"

"We're Ashfur and Ivypool, now," Ivypool said.

"What? That's not fair, we were made apprentices in the same moon," Weaselpaw said, disappointed.

Longstar, Rainstar, Marshstar, and Heatherstar leaped onto the lowest branches of the oak in the middle of the clearing. "Let the Gathering begin!" Rainstar yelled from the branch next to Longstar. "RiverClan shall go first. I am sad to report that Minnowstar has died and she walks with our ancestors now. The new deputy of RiverClan is Ottersplash. One of our queens, Skyheart, has kitted to Frogkit and Icekit, and another, Willowtree, died during kitting and her kit, Aspenkit, is being suckled with Skyheart's kits. That is all."

"Let all the Clans share a moment of silence for Minnowstar and Willowtree," Longstar mewed. All four Clan bowed their heads and stood quietly for a few heartbeats. "ThunderClan is proud to announce that Ashfur and Ivypool are our two newest warriors."

"Ashfur! Ivypool," the Clans cheered. Ashfur felt proud to have all four Clans cheering his name.

"My mate and I have two beautiful kits, Vinekit and Cinderkit, and we are still strong," Longstar said, looking over to Marshstar.

Marshstar fluffed up his fur and hissed in rage. Ashfur didn't feel like listening to the two toms bicker so he listened in on the ThunderClan camp. Mousepelt was sleeping in her nest. He began to think about her dreams and he slowly slipped into her eyes. Mousepelt was sitting with a blue-gray she-cat, a dark gray she-cat, a ginger tom, and a dark brown tabby tom.

"Foxes are headed to the island, somehow you have to warn them," the ginger tom mewed.

"But Firestar, how many?" the dark brown tabby she-cat asked.

"A lot, at least ten," the dark brown tabby tom replied.

"Thank you, Bramblestar." Mousepelt said, dipping her head.

Am I in StarClan, Ashfur asked himself. The trees glittered with stars as did the four cats. Ashfur padded up to them. Mousepelt gasped when she saw him.

The blue-gray she-cat looked at him, "Ah, Ashfur of ThunderClan, son of the son of the daughter of the son of the great warrior, Lionblaze. You have discovered your third and final power. I am Bluestar, once leader of ThunderClan. This is Yellowfang, former medicine cat of ShadowClan and ThunderClan, and this is Firestar and Bramblestar," she said flicking her tail at the correct cat as she said their names.

Yellowfang looked at Ashfur with dark orange eyes, "You must warn the Clans! If not, grave things will happen."

An image of Hollypaw being devoured by a fox flashed through Ashfur's vision. "How do I get back to them?"

"If you will it, it will happen," Bramblestar mewed. A dark ginger she-cat padded up and drew Bramblestar away. Ashfur closed his eyes an imagined himself waking up.

"Longstar, we have smelled ThunderClan scent on our territory!" Marshstar hissed.

The ShadowClan cats were on one side of the clearing and the ThunderClan cats on the other. RiverClan and WindClan shuffled to the roots of the oaks to get out of the warriors' way. Ashfur remembered the foxes, "Wait! Foxes are on their way!" Ashfur yelled making his way to the middle of the clearing.

"That's impossible! You can't hear that far!" Heatherstar spat.

"You don't know that, anyway, we have to be ready!"

Heatherstar looked over at the other three leaders, "So do we believe your warrior, Longstar?"

"Ashfur is a loyal clanmate. If he senses foxes, then we should believe him, and if not, I will punish him for interrupting two Clans in the middle of a debate."

"Harepelt!" Heatherstar called her deputy.

"Daisyheart!" Longstar yelled.

Marshstar called his deputy, Thrushwing, and Rainstar called her deputy, Ottersplash. The four deputies left the island, and the rest of the cats lie in wait. Ashfur made his way over to where Hollypaw was sitting; he was not going to let her get hurt by these foxes. "Ashfur, are you sure there are foxes?"

"I am positive, Hollypaw," He answered. Ashfur focused in on RiverClan territory. Ottersplash was leading with Daisyheart at her side, and Thrushwing and Harepelt were padding behind them. A twig snapped and they stopped. Daisyheart flicked her tail over to a bush. Thrushwing approached it slowly and three foxes jumped out. Harepelt slashed at one fox's face.

"Harepelt, run!" Thrushwing yelped. Five more foxes emerged from the bush and Ashfur watched in horror as one fox ripped Harepelt's tail off. Ottersplash and Daisyheart dragged Harepelt's body toward the island.

Ashfur sprang to his paws and ran off. Ashfur heard pawsteps thundering behind him. He looked behind him and saw Heatherstar, Longstar, Marshstar, and Rainstar were following him. "Eight foxes! We're going to need more!" Ashfur called back. He heard a set of pawsteps become faint, but the other three stayed.

Ashfur saw the three deputies defending the bleeding body of Harepelt. He sprang on the back of one of the foxes and sunk his claws and teeth in. Marshstar took one of the fox's legs out from under it, Longstar clawed one of the fox's faces, and Heatherstar was consulting her deputy while Ottersplash, Daisyheart, and Thrushwing leaped into battle. Ashfur only saw a flash of claws, teeth, and fur, and he was suddenly standing over the body of a dead fox. Ottersplash was pinned down with a fox's paw to her throat. He leaped at his and slit its throat. It made an awful noise, and its eyes glazed over. Ottersplash looked up at him, "Thank you, Ashfur."

Four more foxes came and the total number of foxes was at ten. Ashfur remembered what Bramblestar said, 'A lot, at least ten.' Then, Rainstar arrived with all of the senior warriors who attended the Gathering. Ashfur and Blackfoot killed a fox together, and when Ashfur was watching it take its last breath, he saw another fox slip away from the group.

Ashfur crept slowly around the flurry of cats and foxes. He tracked the fox and realized it was very smart. It was following the scent trail of the cats that came as reinforcements. Ashfur watched as it padded along the fallen tree and onto the rocky area around the island. He jumped on the tree himself and ran over. His heart stopped when his foot slipped. After that, he went slower.

Ashfur landed on the rocky ground, and he heard a scream. Ashfur ran forward and exploded into the clearing. Hollypaw had the fierce teeth of the fox at her throat. Ashfur stopped in his tracks, "Get off of her," Ashfur spat.

The fox looked into his eyes and then glanced at Hollypaw. There was a sparkle of understanding in his glare as if he knew that Ashfur loved her. Ashfur took a pawstep closer and the fox brushed his teeth against her skin, causing her to bleed. "Ow, Ashfur! Help me!"

Ashfur listened to his love's wails of despair and fear, unable to do anything. Ashfur saw Squirrelpaw come up behind the fox. He nodded his approval and Squirrelpaw leaped. The fox released his grip on Hollypaw, and she scrambled out underneath it. Hollypaw ran to Ashfur and he soothed her. Ivypool padded up and took Hollypaw away from Ashfur, and he leaped at the fox. Squirrelpaw and Ashfur attacked the fox with a barrage of strikes. Weaselpaw joined them in the fight; his ginger and white paws were so fast because of fishing.

Ivypool and Hollypaw joined the three toms, and together, the five of them brought the fox down. Ashfur delivered the final blow. All of the cats returned to the island and the RiverClan medicine cat, Splashnose, came and treated the more serious wounds. Harepelt's tail was gone and just a nub was left. Longstar was given a long scar along his flank, and Rainstar's ear was torn. Ashfur looked at Weaselpaw, who was sharing his fight with the other cats.

Ashfur approached Heatherstar. The she-cat was speaking with Splashnose, Rainstar, and Harepelt. Ashfur cleared his throat and all three cats turned to him. "Heatherstar, can I speak to you about something?"

"Yes, Ashfur what is it?"

"I know that I'm in a different Clan, but Weaselpaw fought very hard today and is worthy of his warrior name."

'Thank you for letting me know, Ashfur," Heatherstar said coolly.

The Gathering ended and all of the Clans went back to their territories. Longstar made the announcements of the nights happenings. Many cats had many questions. ThunderClan all stayed up until dawn talking about the Battle of the Foxes as they were calling it now. Ashfur went to sleep in the warriors den after it was all over. He woke up in StarClan.

Firestar, Yellowfang, Bluestar, and Bramblestar were waiting for him. "Thank you for saving our Clan," Firestar mewed.

The dark gray she-cat looked at him with great amber eyes. "The One with the Great Powers will rise in the ranks, but, if the One chooses the wrong path, then they will lose the cat that they love," Yellowfang muttered. "Go now, return to your clanmates, but keep this in your mind. Do not stray off your path, Ashfur of ThunderClan. Good-bye," Yellowfang waved her tail and Ashfur's vision changed and he woke up inside the warriors' den. My destiny will be great, but I must not stray off the path.


End file.
